This invention relates to new and useful improvements in log debarking apparatuses and is particularly concerned with such an apparatus which is portable for readily transporting it to the site of the logs.
Various debarking apparatuses have heretofore been provided but these former apparatuses have inherent disadvantages. One disadvantage is that they are not compact in size and futhermore are difficult to transport to desired sites, it being required either that the units be disassembled for transportation or else a number of transporting vehicles be used. Attempts have been made to provide portable debarkers but they have many disadvantages one of which is that they are complex in construction and also they require a large space for their operation. Furthermore, such debarkers have not been able to efficiently handle small diameter crooked logs.